


胡

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	胡

胡

来得早了，没什么人，老板娘打着哈欠拉开灯，告诉这些人自己挑。  
“开着门的就是没人的，都一个价，不讲。”  
二条说没什么可挑的，关了灯都一个样，能插就行。  
幺鸡说那你咋不干老母猪去。  
二条说我干你妈。  
一伙人骂骂咧咧的自己挑自己的，杨淏翔看了好几个，觉得挺没劲的。  
这个睡相不好，那个奶子能垂到肚子。  
转来转去走到一个门前，不像别的房间一样大敞四开，也没关紧，透过一条缝，看见里面躺了个人，背对着门口，赤裸的后背上镶着两扇嶙峋的蝴蝶骨，左边的蝴蝶骨上伏着一个墨绿色的纹身，流畅的脊背上淌过一条脊椎，隐没在被子里。  
灯啪的一下打开，张磊坐起来，眯起眼看着门口的男人。  
杨淏翔回头指着屋里的人说：“他，行吗？”  
老板娘说这我儿子，但也不是不行，老弟好这口啊？  
杨淏翔舔了舔上牙膛说挺好的，就是那头黄毛扎眼。  
张磊没睡够，耷拉着脸给杨淏翔口。  
杨淏翔以为他难受，说要不我直接进吧。  
张磊说那口的钱也得给我。  
杨淏翔笑了，说行。  
一开始从前面进，进不去，太紧了。折腾出一身的汗。杨淏翔把张磊翻过去从后面才捅进去，张磊把脸埋在被子里，疼了就咬住枕头一角，呜呜咽咽的。  
第一次的时候张磊没硬，歇了两分钟杨淏翔又把张磊拖过来，到底从正面进去了。  
张磊太瘦了，杨淏翔每次进去的时候都能把小腹顶出一个弧度。张磊哭的厉害，肋骨条条分明，一起一伏，让杨淏翔想到广场上卖艺者拉的手风琴。  
于是杨淏翔开始亲吻琴键，张磊薅着他头发，腿死死的环着他的腰，在杨淏翔前面射了。  
杨淏翔射在了张磊嘴里，张磊又给他含了一会延长快感。  
张磊没说自己是第一次，杨淏翔也没问，但他知道张磊之前没被男人干过。  
杨淏翔说他挺好的，能不能留个电话。张磊光着身子坐在那抽烟，抬了抬眼皮，说：“钱。”  
“别给我妈，给我。”  
杨淏翔多给他拿了二百，递过去的时候揉了揉那个长及肩膀，有点扎手的黄毛。  
“给你剪头发。”  
张磊甩了甩头，摆脱那只手，重新钻进被子里。  
杨淏翔没过两天又来了。没见着张磊。  
老板娘说我儿子又不是真跟她们一样干这个的，他还得上学呢，技校，学电工的。  
老板娘说来都来了，老弟帮开个张，给你便宜点。  
杨淏翔看了看边上那个穿亮片吊带的女人，说不了。  
第二次的时候就算认识了。互相交换了姓名也就是为了高潮的时候有点能喊的东西。杨淏翔说你挺好的，跟人回家吗？  
张磊说按规定不能，但我在编制之外。  
张磊问杨淏翔家里没人吗？杨淏翔说有个女的。  
张磊刚翻了个白眼就听杨淏翔又说：“四岁。”  
“离婚了？”  
“嗯。”  
“为嘛？”  
“还是干男的爽。”  
“滚你妈的。”  
杨淏翔就笑，笑够了搂着张磊说她太爱打麻将了，魔怔了，不管孩子不管家，过不下去了。  
“离婚前两天吧，跟我说翔子我昨晚做一梦，就差一张八万就能胡，就抓不着啊，你说我是不是命里缺他啊？我俩离婚之后我才知道她跟我身边一个外号叫八万的搞了半年多了。我操他妈的。”  
张磊知道这事不是什么好笑的事，但就是想笑，笑得蜷缩起来。杨淏翔把他打开，揉散，直到张磊哭着喊他哥哥。  
杨淏翔有的时候也去接张磊放学，直接接回家办事。后来有一次脑子一热带着闺女去接他，把张磊吓了一跳。  
小姑娘咬着手指叫他磊磊哥哥，张磊的心腾的一下就陷下去一块，把小姑娘抱到了自己腿上。  
张磊说别老让她吃手指，指甲都坏了。杨淏翔说她自己愿意啃我怎么管。  
张磊说你怎么当爹的？养不明白当初就别生，真他妈不是东西。  
杨淏翔踩了脚油门，告诉他坐好。  
车停在洗头房门口，张磊把孩子放到一边坐着，给她系上安全带。  
“别让她下去。”张磊说。  
两个女的穿着吊带短裙坐在门口嗑瓜子，和杨淏翔打招呼。手臂抬起来露出黑乎乎的腋毛。  
张磊拿着书包下车，一个女的要把瓜子递给他，张磊没看她，径直进了屋。  
杨淏翔在那停了一会才走，他觉得自己好像也魔怔了，他现在好像能理解前妻了。张磊就是他的麻将啊。  
日子一晃就是一年多，洗头房让人查过两次，来之前都有人提前通知，手里都攥着这的优惠券呢。  
孩子寒假跟她妈过，杨淏翔就闲了，在张磊这过了个夜。  
早上醒的时候张磊坐在床边穿裤子，照着他屁股拍了一下，催他起来吃饭。  
杨淏翔还困着，脸埋在张磊的颈窝里啃他，拿半硬的鸡巴戳张磊的腰窝。张磊气死了，说昨晚草狠了，现在不给操。  
杨淏翔让他牵着去后面吃饭，张磊他妈做的。张磊喊了声妈，杨淏翔就跟着喊了声妈。  
张磊一下子就急了，说杨淏翔有病。  
杨淏翔说闹着玩你干嘛呀。  
“没你这么闹着玩的。”  
走的时候张磊拿着计算器一条条一样样算得清清楚楚，连早餐钱都算进去了。  
杨淏翔说干嘛啊真生气了。  
张磊叫他滚。  
杨淏翔是最后一个知道张磊要走的人。那天喝了点酒，冒着被抓酒驾的风险跑到洗头房，一进门就喊张磊，嗓门大的获得了几句带着粗喘的脏话。  
张磊他妈说人屋里呢，你少在这耍酒疯。  
杨淏翔进屋就看见张磊在那撅着翻什么东西，上去就把人搂住了，腾出一只手扯他裤子，喊他宝贝，老婆。  
张磊的脏话还没骂出口就让杨淏翔捅回去了。张磊趴在柜子上分开腿，被杨淏翔撞的七零八落。  
射里面的时候才发现杨淏翔没带套，微凉的精液一股脑全灌了进去。张磊眼眶红了，骂杨淏翔不是东西。  
杨淏翔射完了倒头就睡，张磊后面淌着杨淏翔的东西，先给他擦了，再处理自己，岔着腿蹲在马桶上把精液一点点抠出来。  
天还没亮的时候杨淏翔就听着翻箱倒柜的声音醒了。循着声音看过去，终于问一句张磊在干什么。  
张磊说收拾东西，一会七点半的火车。  
杨淏翔问他去哪，张磊说辽宁，找我爸去。  
“还回来吗？”  
“不回来了，在那边找好厂子了，到那就上岗了。”  
杨淏翔没话说了，从张磊的烟盒里倒了根烟出来给自己点上。  
杨淏翔顶着因宿醉疼得要炸开的脑袋送张磊去火车站。都出了大厅了想起来他还没和张磊亲过嘴，推开人流就往月台跑。  
张磊听见有人喊他，回头就看见杨淏翔挂满头的汗跑向他。杨淏翔扑上来摁着他后脑勺亲他，两个老爷们当着全火车站的人接吻。  
都吓傻了，没人想起来拍照。  
不知道谁咬了谁，嘴里翻腾翻腾着铁锈味。杨淏翔离开张磊的唇喘气，张磊说操你妈。  
杨淏翔说对不起。  
“操你妈我火车开了。”  
后来到底还是走了，开车追到下一站上的车。  
张磊刚走的时候两个人还发发短信，有时候杨淏翔也给他打电话。杨淏翔还给张磊打过两次钱，都退回来了。  
后来不知道什么时候两个人都换号了，就联系不上了。杨淏翔也不知道是谁先换的号。  
闺女上小学二年级的时候杨淏翔又找了一个，不会打麻将，勤快能干，对他闺女也好。两个人一开始想再要一个来着，后来查出来女方有点毛病，要孩子费劲，就算了。  
14年的时候杨淏翔带着老婆孩子去青岛旅游，晚上吃饭的时候邻桌说话的嗓门大的震耳朵，一听就是东北人，杨淏翔回头看，看见张熟悉的脸。  
胖了点，白了点，头发挺利落，没别的变化了。  
杨淏翔端着酒杯走过去。  
“是张磊吗？你是叫张磊吗？”  
张磊看着他没说话，杨淏翔忙说自己认错人了。

——end


End file.
